


Double Proudmoore, what does it mean?

by IceFairyChiruno



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Marriage Anniversary, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, frost lich jaina, or maybe Lich Jaina is trans who knows, she’s a dom who keeps her coochie cloaked, sylvaina, sylvanas needs some fuck too, three cis lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFairyChiruno/pseuds/IceFairyChiruno
Summary: Jaina tries to give Sylvanas some bound loving for their anniversary, and tried to spice things up with a little mirror image spell. What could possibly go wrong?





	Double Proudmoore, what does it mean?

“Jaina just what do you think you’re doing?” snarled Sylvanas from the bed.

Jaina’s sapphire eyes were a mischievous twinkle as she gazed down at her banshee wife. Sylvanas’ hands and feet were bound firmly with ribbons of red silk, thick belts fastened over shoulders, waist and legs to fasten her firmly to the mattress beneath her. Jaina surveyed her handiwork with some pride.

“Syl dear, you mustn’t underestimate me when I say I’ve prepared an anniversary surprise.” The mage’s voice had a smug but excited lilt to it. “I’ve been practicing a bit of special magic for the occasion, but I had to take... precautions—“ she gestured to the bonds holding her wife down “—to secure your attendance, stubborn as you are.”

Sylvanas shook her head, scowling. “Well just as long as it isn’t more of your icicle tricks and temperature play. You’ve done that to death and each time I have to deal with being numb for days after.”

“Which is terrible for someone with your libido, I know,” said Jaina with a giggle. “But hush now. Trust me, and let me treat you for once, my wife.”

She paced over to her beloved’s side, climbing up onto the bed, her knees grazing against Sylvanas’ leggings at her hip and thighs. She leant forward and slid her body slowly upwards, from crotch to belly until they were chest to chest, feeling Sylvanas tense and shiver under her just from the rustle of her satin lingerie against her wife’s thin cotton buttoned top.

Jaina snaked her hands up through Sylvanas’ dirty blonde locks, teasing through her scalp and tracing her nails down the banshee’s neck. Sylvanas attempted to keep a straight face, but the little goosebumps that Jaina’s touch elicited gave it away. Jaina growled softly and lunged in for a kiss, her lips pressing tightly against and parting Sylvanas’, little by little until her tongue could intrude, lashing itself past ivory fangs to court and dance, entwine with Sylvanas’ own.

Sylvanas only gave what little struggle she could, her entire body bound too tightly for her to do much but shift and arch her back every so slightly, her head free to lean in to respond to Jaina’s kiss, but little more. Her hands, secured above her head at the wrist, wiggled a little in pleasure, her fingers making little twitches as she did what she could to assert some semblance control, biting back at Jaina’s lips and jaw. But Jaina countered by raking her hands downwards, one grasping and fondling at Sylvanas’ still-clothed breast, the other clamping like falcon’s talons down against her wife’s crotch, fingers kneading in firmly and to her delight, finding it already it damp, swollen and heated.

“My my,” said Jaina, breaking off the kiss to run her lips against Sylvanas’ neck, biting down in concert to her hands movements. “I’ve barely done anything and look at how hungry you are getting.”

The banshee squirmed, her brows furrowing a little as she struggled to mask her arousal. “It’s not fair. I’m not used to you pulling this kind of stunt. I’m usually the one in control and you mewling beneath me.”

“Which is what makes it all the more delightful.” Jaina moved to unbutton Sylvanas’ shirt, peeling it back to expose her bare chest, blue-grey like storm clouds. She swept her lips down to fasten against one of the banshee’s nipples, sucking viciously, tongue lolling in circles fast then slow, making sure to pinch and knead the other with her hand before swapping to give equal attention to both. She tugged a little at the waist of Syvlanas’ leggings, slipping it down just enough to expose the sharp edges of her hips and silvery thicket of hair above her groin, but no further. She nestled up with one knee between her beloved’s bound legs and pressed it snugly against her crotch, moving it back and forth with a teasingly measured pace.

“Jaina!” whined Sylvanas breathily. “Just... fuck me already why don’t you? I don’t see any ‘special magic’ you promised, just you being a torturous tease leaving me tied up and waiting.”

The mage-Admiral raised a finger to Sylvanas’ lips to silence her, pressing in with her knee and sinking her nails into her beloved’s breast in punishment. “Hush. You don’t get to tell me what to do tonight. And I do have some magic prepared, it will just take a little while to channel it.” She raised herself up eye-to-eye with Sylvanas again to give a plant a tender kiss on her lips. “Why don’t I give you something to snack on first while I get to work?”

Jaina hoisted herself up, wrapping her bare legs around Sylvanas’ head as she seated herself above her chest. She slipped her velvet panties down to her knees, baring her cunt for sylvanas while she pushed herself up against the banshee’s biceps.

“Eat,” she commanded.

Sylvanas, with her trademark scowl but a very uncharacteristic blush in her cheeks, obliged, pressing her face towards in between Jaina’s creamy thighs. Her lips brushed along the length of Jaina’s folds as she mouthed them open then parted them further with furtive, breathy licks. Jaina held her beloved’s head firmly between her legs, squeezing encouragingly and stroking her arms with her hands as the first few laps from Sylvanas’ tongue sent warm shivers up her body. Biting her lip, she began an incantation under her breath, closing her eyes as a soft azure glow lit them up.

With Jaina’s thighs teasing clasping and moving against her cheeks and ears so closely, Sylvanas’ face was fully flushed. She lashed with her tongue up and down along the length of Jaina’s cunt, her spit mixing with its fluids, spreading them across her inner folds before she began to stir in circles, moving tantalisingly closer to her clit with each orbit. Though bound she was, the banshee undulated her body to the beat of her own spiralling laps as well as Jaina’s own pleasurable quivers, using her core strength to move her heated licks with increasing vigour. Her own soaked crotch wiggled within its strapped confines, echoing the lust permeating her body as she continued to sweep and savour Jaina’s sweet walls with her mouth.

Jaina struggled to concentrate, relishing the challenge of preparing an untested spell while almost losing faculty of her limbs. Even with Sylvanas on the bottom, the power she exerted with her mouth alone was testing her limits—she found herself moaning more audibly in between her channeling words, her hips gyrating, neck thrown back with a pleasurable grunt each time her beloved dug particularly deep or grazed the edge of her clit. She struggled to hold on, her arms beginning to tremble as she raised one hand to complete the spell, her other hand bracing and holding on for dear life against Sylvanas’ shoulder.

Just as the blue glow began to envelop her casting hand and she raised it to finish the last word, she felt Sylvanas’ tongue rear back before slamming and dragging full-force against her clit. “Shit, Syl...!” Jaina’s entire body convulsed. She fell backwards, releasing the spell with a little more passion than she intended. There was an explosion of rainbow smoke, and Jaina felt her body fizzle and shake, winking from existence before reappearing where she once was. But she and Sylvanas were no longer alone.

Looming over them behind Sylvanas’ head was another Jaina, but... different. She was taller, for one. Her hair had a pale, icy-blue tint to it and a striking purple streak down its side, sticking up in parts in wild wispy spikes as opposed to regular Jaina’s neat side braid. Her eyes were consumed in a permanent frosty glow, her smirking lips tinted with the same vivid purple in her hair. Her skin was an ashen, green-grey that shone like winter moonlight, and was clothed in a form-hugging blue teddy, trimmed with gold and silver bone sigils, her legs wrapped in white-thigh high stockings held up by matching garters.

Sylvanas tilted her head back to look at the newcomer, her face still flushed from servicing her wife, her eyes narrowed in confusion. “Jaina... what’s going on? Who is this?”

The other Jaina smiled, baring slivers fangs. “I’m Jaina, Death Knight—or Frost Lich if you prefer. Basically, I’m your her, but better.” Her voice seemed to echo with an ethereal deepness as she spoke, its very timbre silky and warm enough to arouse Sylvanas even further. She turned to original Jaina, raising an eyebrow. “You look a little overwhelmed by my presence, did you not wish to summon me?”

Jaina stammered, floundering for words. “I-I, uh, I didn’t expect another version of me entirely no! You were meant to be a standard prismatic image, just a replica. Under my control, not... independent...”

Lich Jaina gave a careless shrug. “Your wife’s tongue play must have messed you up considerably, little mage. Now, get off my meal.”

She strode around to the side of the bed and with a flick of her wrist against Jaina’s shoulder, send the Mage-Admiral tumbling off the bed with a yelp. With Sylvanas free, the Death Knight straddled the bound Dark Ranger, locking her fingers around her throat and tightening her grip as she lunged in at Sylvanas’ mouth for a biting kiss. Leaning forward onto her knee, she pushed the fingers of her free hand up through Sylvanas’ lips, swirling them inside her dazed mouth to lubricate them adequately before plunging them south, sliding along her belly, through her bush, and parting and entering her folds with one fluid motion.

Sylvanas’ eyes flashed in surprise and embarrassed pleasure. Gasping, she managed a faint “How dare–” before being muffled with another deep kiss from Lich Jaina. The pressure from the Lich’s hand clamping arteries sent her head into an even dizzier state of passion, and she kissed this strange new Jaina atop her lustfully back. Her whole body throbbed as she savoured the deftness and fury of the Death Knight’s fingers plunging into her slit, stroking, stirring, rubbing and diving—making her walls absolutely melt.

Jaina picked herself up from the floor, her blood pumping, her cunt hungry and unsated, a jealous fury coursing through her. “Get your rotten claws and fangs away from my wife’s face!” A controlled maelstrom of ice blazed to life in her fingertips, but faded as she faltered as she saw Sylvanas flexing and sighing in ecstasy upon the bed. Seeing her wife in such a state brought such a cocktail of feelings welling up in her: she wanted to watch and marvel at how Lich Jaina went to work, never having had this vantage point before, but she also didn’t want to be left out. If only the spell had worked properly and allowed her to be in control of and feel what her mirror image was doing!

“Please let me have her face?” asked Jaina, her tone softening considerably.

Lich Jaina paused, pulling away from her chokehold and kiss, allowing Sylvanas to take a shuddering gasp. “Oh, if you insist.” She cackled sweetly, slowing her plunging fingers down in Sylvanas’ folds to a halt, pulling them glistening out to admire her handiwork, before pushing herself up off the banshee. “You want those pretty lips of hers so much? Fine. I’ll take her other ones.”

The Death Knight rolled off the bed with a practiced elegance, turning Sylvanas’ head towards her with a tap of her fingers. She raised a hand in a swift channel before placing it against her crotch and moving it forward. Icy light flickered and blazed behind her hand’s path, materialising into an ornate, crystalline and magnificently ribbed strap-on, the shaft girthy and the head tapered but broad. Almost like a frost dragon’s.

Sylvanas took one look at the opulent toy and rolled her head back, her cheeks on fire. “Fuck me,” she breathed.

“With pleasure,” Lich Jaina snarled ecstatically. She waltzed around the bed, raking her nails along Sylvanas’ side as she went, fondling the toy with her other hand. As she reached the foot of the bed and climbed on, she swirled magic in her hand again, hardening the energy against her fingers before releasing it in a deft slash, eviscerating the ribbons and belts binding Sylvanas’ legs and rending her leggings to shreds. She slid herself up along the banshee’s bare legs, peppering her thighs with kisses and nibbling bites, enjoying how little she resisted her touch even with the bindings broken. She pushed Sylvanas’ legs back as she slid into position, massaging the Dark Ranger’s heated mound with her hand and the toy head both, lathering up the latter’s length with Sylvanas’ warm nectar.

Jaina watched her Lich twin at work until she could no longer contain herself, rushing over breathily to clamber atop Sylvanas’ torso to join in. Seeing her beloved reduced to such a feeble panting mess was scintillating—she gave the banshee’s breasts a lunging, lapping kiss each before kissing her mouth with an insatiable fury, their tongues lolling and lashing together in passion, her hands stroking her wife’s shoulders, neck, jaws and temple as if to reclaim her from the Death Knight’s touch.

“My wife,” breathed Jaina in between kisses and grazing bites. “Are you enjoying yourself?” Sylvanas couldn’t even manage words anymore, her eyes closed in erotic surrender; she gave a feeble nod, which only encouraged Jaina to lunge at her more happily, sucking fresh hickeys into her glistening ashen skin.

“Speechless already?” crooned Lich Jaina. “I haven’t even started!” She gave Sylvanas’ buttock a tender squeeze as she placed the head of her strap-on square against her opening, spreading her lower lips with her hands before beginning to slide inside.

Sylvanas’ legs quivered, her toes flexing and hands jostling in their bindings as she felt the Lich’s crystal member part and enter her. Its cool, smooth form absorbed the heat within her core and warmed to match it almost instantly. Each ribbed segment like overlapping dragon scales sent her walls into a shiver as her folds welcomed them one by one; she moaned and clenched as her cunt devoured more and more of the toy’s length, until she was flush against the base and Lich Jaina’s hips.

Lich Jaina pulled back with her hips with a tantalising slowness, and pressed forward again into Sylvanas, beginning to thrust slowly, her pace building. As Sylvanas rolled her head back and moaned with each thrust, Jaina moved upon her again, lacing her fingers through Sylvanas’ hair as she kissed her and moved her legs forward to cradle her head again, presenting her crotch before the banshee’s gasping lips and spreading for her—Sylvanas leant and lapped in voraciously, her lips and tongue hungry to finish what they had started. The scent of Jaina, fresh and warm against her made her face tingle, and combined with Lich Jaina rocking into her with increasing vigour while chuckling sultrily, making her walls quake and shudder each time their thighs slammed together, Sylvanas was rapidly losing control.

“You should–invite me–here more–little mage,” panted Lich Jaina, digging her nails into Sylvanas’ thighs as she slowed her thrusts to punctuate her sentence. “Let me show you how it’s done. Your wife needs someone who knows how to fuck her senseless into the bed. Not you and your pitiful softness.”

Jaina let out a cry in protest, locking her legs around Sylvanas’ head and grasping her shoulders desperately. How dare this bitch rock up uninvited and show her up on her own anniversary gift! She would show her. She would show her she could be vicious and powerful and dominant too...

“No, Jaina,” came Sylvanas’ muffled voice through the Mage-Admiral’s crotch. Jaina shiftedback slightly to allow her beloved to speak.

“Sylvanas?”

“Jaina... I love your gentle power too, wife, you don’t need to change that. I want you, I love you, my Heart.”

Jaina’s heart nearly melted into a bubbly rainbow puddle. “Oh Sylvanas,” she cried, petting and stroking the crown of her wife’s head. “Make me come, my dearest.”

The Mage-Admiral sank back into her beloved’s mouth with a heated sigh. Sylvanas nestled herself even closer between her thighs and began to thrust with her tongue, switching now and then to swirling vertical laps along her slit’s length. She felt her wife’s core quiver and contract as she continued to service her, the damp heat against her face urging her on. Below, she felt Lich Jaina ramp up her pace again, clutching her legs tightly as she made shorter frenetic thrusts that melded into one pulsating wave wracking her cunt. She felt pinned between heaven and hell, pleasured by pure and twisted versions of her beloved at once, her face faint and tingly with ecstasy, her heart resounding in her chest as her body coursed and rocked from the insatiable pounding Lich Jaina was delivering. Sylvanas held on, transferring the shockwaves she could feel building in her core into hungering licks into Jaina’s folds, feeling them both rising towards ecstasy together.

Sylvanas came first. The unrelenting thrusts from Lich Jaina would have been enough on their own, had she not also slipped a hand stealthily in to massage Sylvanas’ clit right when she was near peak. Sylvanas felt the climactic wave of pressure build, build, then crash against her as her walls spasmed in bliss, tingles rocketing through her skin and spine as she moaned, almost shrieking desperately into her wife’s cunt. As the ragged pleasurable sounds escaped her, she pressed her tongue in hard, swathing laps upwards before pressing in on Jaina’s clit too, sealing herself against the upper hood of her folds to massage that sweet pearl with her tongue with each moan. Jaina, overcome by feeling her beloved’s entire body’s shuddering beneath her, but especially her spine-tinglingly sensual cries and powerful laps against her weak spot, could only hold on a little longer before she arched her back, bracing against the banshee’s arms as her hips buckled and she, too, came.

They came down slowly together, Jaina rolling her hips against Sylvanas’ fainting pants and little moans until spent, she slid back down over her wife’s body to rest against Sylvanas’ belly, breathing hard into to her ear as she gave it little chaste pecks. Sylvanas nuzzled back into Jaina, her body still shaking, pelvis bucking from the last throes of orgasm as Frost Jaina slowed her movements to a tantalisingly slow cool-down pace, her toy massaging Sylvanas to perfection, squeezing every last spasm out of her before she slowed to a halt.

“Looks like my work here is done,” said Lich Jaina, pulling out slowly, making Sylvanas’ hips and legs quiver and collapse even more as she exited. The toy glistened with a thick coating of Sylvanas’ fluids; the Death Knight marvelled at it with a chuckle, detaching the toy from her crotch and giving it a satisfying lick. “Watching you two come in concert almost made the trip here worth it. Let me know if you ever want me to pop by again. And if I can get a plus one next time? I might just know a certain demonic friend who’d make our playtime even more fun.” She gave a sultry wave to the two lovers before vanishing in a puff of rainbow smoke.

Jaina cradled Sylvanas’ head tenderly, kissing her square on the lips, before beginning to unbuckle and untie the remaining bindings keeping her on the bed. Once freed, Sylvanas pulled her arms down to her sides, pushing herself up slowly into a seated position next to her wife, resting against her softly, still dazed from her ordeal.

“Do you have any idea who she’s talking about? And would you take up her offer?” she asked.

“I haven’t the foggiest,” replied Jaina. “And I’m not going to invite her back anytime soon, unless I’m really desperate to excite you.”

Sylvanas laughed weakly. “I think I’ve had enough excitement to last me a month.”

Jaina raised an eyebrow at her. “You liar.”

“Alright. A week, how’s that?”

The mage nodded approvingly. “Much more like you, my hungry ghost.”

Sylvanas grinned. With a lazy shove she pinned Jaina back to the mattress, leaning in to kiss her wife deeply. “You certainly gave me a night to remember. Thank you, my love.”

Jaina blushed, kissing her right back eagerly. “I do my best for my wife, even if things don’t always go according to plan.” She pulled the banshee in, rocking her gently in her hold as they cuddled. “Happy anniversary, my dearest.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut / explicit piece that I’ve written for public eyes. Taking the plunge! So apologies if the pace isn’t perfect.
> 
> Inspired by some musing in the Sylvaina server - Haley and Leli mainly to blame, with FMo having wanted for this for ages I think? I put my own spin on it though by throwing Frost Lich into the mix. (And yes I did tease a possible Dreadlord Jaina sequel but we’ll see.)
> 
> With thanks to Tres (Slackergami) for beta reading and finding many, many typo corrections. <3


End file.
